


Collection of Sin

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Barista’s Spicy Treats [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage/Blindfolds, F/M, Knifeplay, Multi, Tags will be added as this series develops, incubus!Akira, incubus!Arsène, incubus!Ren, roleplay kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: One lover.One husband.A man vying for your attention, for your heart.A man who will do anything for you.(Almost) Anything will happen in this spicy collection of tales.





	1. A Teasing Sample of Sin I

**Author's Note:**

> The title is self-explanatory. A collection of sin. Please enjoy and stay thirsty, my customers. ☕

“Hm? Are you asking me, _‘Who are you?’ _I think a better question to ask is, _‘What are you?’_ don’t you agree, my dear? As for the answer to that question, well… I am your sweetest dreams. I am your darkest desires. I am the epitome of carnal sin itself. …Hm? Now you’re asking me, _‘Why are you here?’_ …Heh. Surely you’ve at least heard of my ilk, no? …That’s right, my sweet kitten. I am an incubus, and I am here to listen to your lovely purrs, so… Will you indulge me tonight?”__

__“There is no need to tremble like that, darling. Negative emotions do not suit your beautiful visage. Now… Don’t be so tense; relax your muscles. I do not wish to gaze into such fearful eyes tonight. I want to see you, all of you, in a positive manner… I want you to enjoy yourself. Cast aside your worries. Lose yourself in your desires, for I will be the only one to fulfill your every need. I will satisfy your every craving, and leave you wanting for more.”_ _

__“My, my… You are quite the impatient one tonight aren’t you, my love? I think I enjoy you taking the initiative, however… Displease me so early on this evening and I might have to punish you. You won’t mind, will you? You certainly weren’t complaining during our previous session, after all.”_ _

__“You look absolutely beautiful like this, Treasure. I wonder how many other men have seen you like this? On your knees in front of them, bare as the day you were born, slurping on his cock, swallowing his juices with such a devious, lustful look in your eyes? …Oh? Is that so? You’ve never done this before? Ahh. What a complimenting thought, tainting a lovely woman such as yourself. _Mmh_. _Aah_. _Nnh_. Yes, that’s it. Keep… Keep going. Keep this up and I will reward you well for pleasing me.”_ _

__“Heh? Why do you look so surprised, my love? Isn’t this what you were asking for? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it was you who was trying to seduce me. I think your boldness is one of your more attractive qualities. …I must say that I approve of your choice in attire tonight; it certainly does wonders to bring out your physical charms, after all. But… They say that naked beauty is the best kind of beauty to gaze upon, do they not? Shall I prove it to you tonight as I do every night, my sweet kitten? Come closer… I will gladly show you that I speak the truth…”_ _

__“I am quite aware of what transpired between you and that disgusting human earlier today, and to be frank, I didn’t enjoy seeing him salivating over you like a starving dog eyeing a piece of meat. _‘How did I know…?’_ Treasure, you seem to forget what I am. I am an incubus, a demon; I exist in the infernal realm. What is known to humans, a demon’s knowledge far surpasses it. It shouldn’t surprise you that I saw everything that took place between you and this particular human.”_ _

__“…That is all beside the point, I’m afraid. You should know that I am quite disappointed in you right now, darling. I wholeheartedly disapprove of your behavior, how you handled the situation. You could have walked away. You could have told him that you were not interested in him sating your desires. You could have told him that you were already claimed by another. You could have told him that you had a lover to warm your bed at night… Why are you glaring at me? Why do you look embarrassed now? It’s true, is it not? Who comes to your bed every night without fail? Me. Whose arms are always wrapped around you, pulling you closer and whispering sweet nothings into your ears? _Mine_. Who is it that pins you down and fucks you until the only name you can scream is his? _Me_. My name leaves your bruised, plump lips. Not his. _My_ hands hold on to you as my cock fills you to the brim. Not his. _My_ hips thrust up to meet yours as you straddle me, riding me and milking my cock for all it’s worth. Not his. _I’m_ the one who leaves you panting, gasping for breath, aching for my touch. Not him. …You disagree? Is that so…? Then… Perhaps a reminder of who it is that you belong to is necessary…”_ _

__“Louder. Louder. Louder, my dear. I want to have you hoarse by the end of this evening. No, better yet… I _will_ have you hoarse by tonight’s end, mark my words. I _will_ make sure you are sore, aching, and still in want of me. I _will_ drive out the image of that man’s filthy gaze from your mind. I _will_ remind you as many times as needed that you belong to me. Your mind should be empty, devoid of everything that doesn’t involve me or my cock pounding into you. Your eyes should only be focused on me. For even when you die and your soul leaves your frail mortal form… Everything that you are now belongs to me, and only me. Do you understand? You understand don’t you, my kitten? If you understand then cry out. Sing for me. Enchant me with your lustful calls of my name. Let me know how good I make you feel. No man can touch you as I can caress you. No man can have you panting, shivering… Quaking with ecstasy like I can. Mm. Yes, that’s it, darling. Just like that. Such a good girl… Good girls are rewarded well, are they not? Heh. Don’t worry. I will be sure to treat you well after this, my love.”_ _


	2. A Teasing Sample of Sin II

“…This spot is really moist. I’m sure your pretty fingers could slip inside with ease, dear. …Show me. Push those pretty fingers inside that hot, aching pussy of yours, slowly. Put on a lovely little show for me. If you do a good job… I might let you take control tonight.”

“Mm. My, what a delicious sight. If you could see yourself now… Your legs spread out before me, your fingers between them… Massaging your moist core in front of me… And the sounds leaving your mouth… I could ravish you right now, love. …Ah? Why did you stop? You were almost… …Heh. I’m kidding, of course. There’s no need to glare or cover yourself like that; I would never force myself on you. So… Continue pleasuring yourself for me. I will apologize to you properly later…”

“Hm? What’s that? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. Did you say _‘please’_? Did you say _‘I’m close’_? Did you tell me that my hands are better suited for finger fucking your tight, wet cunt? But I haven’t even started to play with you yet… I’m just warming you up for the main event, love.”

“You look so nervous right now, darling. Come now… You remember our little wager, yes? A wager that you lost, didn’t you? …Heh? You teased me earlier and now you’re acting coy? Now that won’t do, I’m afraid. Honour your promise. Spread your legs. …A bit wider. Don’t be so shy with me, love. …That’s a good girl. Now just let me… _Ahh_. Wonderful. My fingers slide in with ease, as expected. Your insides are so warm, so wet. How long have you been like this…? Hey, tell me something… Is it throbbing? Are you aching? Do you want to achieve a blissful release? Would you like a faint glimpse of heaven only I can show you? If so… Then show me how much you want it. You’ll have to beg for it. …Hmm? What’s that? …You say you won’t beg no matter what? Is that a challenge? Heh… We’ll see about that, won’t we? I accept your challenge. I won’t stop until I have you mewling for me, my kitten.”

“They’re not too tight, are they? …They aren’t? That’s good. I would hate to cut off circulation to your wrists. I prefer to see my lovers in one piece. …My, my. You don’t look too happy. What could be the matter, dear? Could it be that… You are jealous perhaps, hmm? Does it frustrate you to know that you are not the only one I pay a visit to under the cover of darkness? Does it irritate you to know that you are not the only woman whose body I’ve seen, touched, and tasted? Ahh. Do not fret. It is true that I have many lovers, but you are my favourite. They say that actions speak louder than words… Shall I show you the truth behind my words, my kitten?”

“When I touch you here, it feels good, doesn’t it? Ah. Your legs trembled, and your hips shook a bit. Heh. You’re blushing and I haven’t pleasured you properly yet. How cute. …Don’t look away. I want your eyes to focus on me, watching me as I… Well. It’s better if I showed you. Be as loud as you wish to be, dear. I will give you an orgasm to die for…”

“…Hm? What did you say? _‘How long are you going to drag this out for’_? As long as I wish to drag it out for. I still remember how sweet the torture you gave me last time was, or do you not recall? I wonder how long you can last this time, darling? …I’m sorry, but the restraints will remain on your wrists for the time being. You don’t have the privilege of touching me again yet. I’ll make you feel good now. _Mm_. When I do this to you, you start to leak so much. When I lick, suck, and stroke the glistening folds down here, it looks so smooth, so creamy. I’m sure I’ll be able to love you especially well tonight. …Don’t struggle too hard, love. I won’t fuck you into the mattress unless you beg for it. Hmm. You’re so deliciously moist right now, but you won’t come from just this. _Beg_. _Beg for it_. Mewl for me, my kitten. I won’t let you come until you do.”

“…Well said, my darling. I’ll make sure you become dizzy from feeling so good. Prepare yourself for excruciating pleasure. … _Ah_. Your wet, creamy insides tightened. You came, didn’t you? My, what a messy lover I have. …Don’t look shy now, after I’ve just eaten you out. That cherry flush does wonders for your cheeks, my dear~. They feel so warm against my wet lips. …Hey, can I enter you now?”

“No. No. Don’t look away. Don’t you _dare_. Do you see it? Do you see what I see, Treasure? Look. Look. Gaze into the mirror. Let your eyes drink in the sight. Carve it into your mind. Memorize everything you see now, so that you may remember it when I am not with you. …Yes, that’s it. _Look_. Do you see our reflections mimicking our sinful actions? Do you… _Nnh_ … Do you see it? Can you see how beautiful you look right now, being taken from behind as you pant and moan? _Ahh_ … What a breathtaking sight. A sight that I won’t share with anyone. I know of a… _Mmh_ … Another sight I will not allow anyone else to gaze upon but me. Will you let me relive the experience of… F-Fuck… How your pretty lips and hot mouth feel around my cock, love?”

“…Again… Once again, you’ve disappointed me. We’ve been in a situation like this one before, haven’t we? Did I not make myself perfectly clear last time? I do not share what is mine. You can shake your head and say ‘no’, you can deny it however you like, but… That doesn’t change the fact that, again, you were in the company of a man who wasn’t me. It doesn’t change the fact that once again, I am far from pleased right now. Now… How should I punish you for your disobedience, I wonder…?”

“Tell me. Answer me properly. Explain yourself as I’m screwing you into your bed. …Hah? You say that man is a friend of yours, and a classmate at that? You lie. I did not realize that friends allowed so-called ‘friends’ to touch each other in such ways. I saw him drape his arm around your waist, and you permitted him to! You didn’t even try to dissuade him from touching you! Do not lie to me face-to-face, darling; I have no use for a lover who knowingly lies to me, when I have seen something that suggests you are being untruthful. …You are… Nnh… You are being honest with me, yes? He is your classmate, nothing more? He is just a friend to you, and nothing else? Then… Ahh… Let me be clear. _One_. _Last_. _Time _. _You are mine_. That plump mouth I just kissed, nipped, and that moist tongue I sucked and licked? They are _mine_. These hips I’m gripping? They are _mine_. The legs thrown over my shoulders? They are _mine_. Those beautiful, lustful eyes that are focused on me, and only me? They are _mine_. This wet, tight, hot cunt that’s coating my dick in its pussy juices? It’s _mine_. This lovely body I’m pounding into, the body that’s shivering, trembling with desire? It’s all _mine. Do you understand? Everything that you are now belongs to me; you will always belong to me, and no one else. You are _mine_ from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. Do you understand now, love? You… _Fuck_ , such an indecent body… You understand? …I see. I apologize, my Treasure. I will treat you with care from here on.”___

___“I wasn’t too rough with you, was I? …Hm. I see. I would hate to bruise your beautiful form. …Ah? What did you say? ‘You were jealous.’ I suppose I was. …Hm. What an intriguing human you are. Even if you are my lover, for you to be able to draw out such an emotion from a demon such as myself… It sounds far-fetched, but amusing at the same time… How peculiar. I wonder if it’s possible for a resident of the infernal realm to mingle amongst humans…? …Hm? Ah, it’s nothing. Pay no heed. I was musing aloud.”_ _ _

___“Rest, love. You are surely worn out after that, are you not? It’s alright. Come lay in my arms. I will hold you while you catch your breath. …One last thing. Reserve your energy. I will expect a second round when you are ready. …Now, now… Don’t look at me like that. Did you really think that I was going to let you off so easily? Détrompez-vous, mon doux chaton~.”_ _ _


	3. A Teasing Sample of Sin III

Once again he was taking his sweet time with you, slowly toying with your body and lazily screwing you at the same time, much to your lewd annoyance.

The listless passion of his thrusts irked you as much as they thrilled you, his pace remained consistent throughout the previous three rounds of love-making; slow, gentle, but hitting the deepest parts of you at the same time. It was a form of torture in and of itself, a punishment that Akira bestowed upon you ever since he first pinned you down on the king-sized bed inside one of the sound-proof rooms of the host club/café, Alouette.

Your clothing had been stripped from your body in record time as Akira pressed his lips to yours in the first of many hot kisses, stealing several potentially bruising, heated lip-locks. Your dainty fingers flew to the waistband of his butler attire, just as the incubus’s hands hastily shrugged off the black tailcoat before his fingers worked to undo the red tie, shrugging it out from the collar of his shirt. The buttons of the crisp white, black-striped shirt were unfastened, the hem tucked out, peeling that off as well. The tie and the white, black-striped shirt were tossed aside just as his black pants were unfastened, pulled down his lightly muscle-toned legs along with his underwear, tossed off to the side along with the rest of his clothes.

What happened after that was nothing more than a blur of indecorous heat from your perception, hands and lips seeking out the other’s body in what could only be described as desperation, but finally, you found yourself being guided to straddle Akira’s hips. Confused, you glanced down at him, your eyes meeting his as he held your hands in his for a few moments as he nodded, his hands trailing to hold your hips as he held you aloft above his erect cock.

“You’re on top for this round, love. Now… Lower yourself down on me. Surround me with that warm, dripping cunt of yours.”

Swallowing, your face flushed with renewed heat at his blunt directions but, regardless, you nodded and slowly, oh so carefully, lowered yourself down on the noiret incubus. You watched as Akira drew in a sigh of relief, and a growl of appreciation followed the sigh. He raised you off of him with the aid of his hands—only to suddenly, quickly lower you back down on to his throbbing cock, eliciting a cry of surprise and pleasure from you. A second sigh of satisfaction left the noiret demon, coloured with the hues of infernal salacity.

“Nnh… I can’t remember… Have you always been this tight? Your slick pussy is squeezing me, trying to milk me for all I’m worth already? This… I’ve missed this sight so much. I’ve missed these feelings, these sensations you stir within me. I’ve missed being able to hold you like this. I’ve missed _you_ , love.”

“I-I’m sorry, Akira,” you gasped out, swallowing a wanton moan as your eyes remained locked with Akira’s onyx irises, watching as the shade of gray you were so familiar with was swallowed up by a shade of vermilion.

You were honestly and truly remorseful for being so cold, so distant with Akira for a full month. You could only imagine how difficult it must have been for him, going four weeks with no sex whatsoever. If you had to guess, you could safely assume that the only gratification he received for such a lengthy, sex-free period came from his hands and his imagination.

The incubus whose hips you were straddling breathed a laugh, lazily raising his hips as his hands gripped a hold of yours, holding you in place as he assisted you in gently sliding up and down his cock. A moist noise came from the junction where your v-shaped juncture met Akira’s, your leaking entrance generously coated the incubus’s dick in your fluids.

“I accept your apology, my dear, but… All you need to do right now is let those lovely sounds leave your lips. All you need to do is focus on me, and only me, as you allow me to indulge in your presence. All you need to do is moan my name, darling.”

Akira’s observation was as spot-on as always. Yes, you were indeed moaning his name, but you were doing more than that. Beads of sweat trailed down the perspiring crown of your forehead, dripped down your shoulders, and rolled down the curve of your back. Your face was flushed with a rosy colour as Akira held you gently, lovingly, his hips always rising to meet yours as he guided you down to meet his thrusts in risqué synchronicity.

Akira’s carmine gaze never left you, watching as you were partly guided by, partly assisted the noiret demon in directing your body to put on an erotic show for him, and only for him. The incubus’s lips curled to a laid-back smirk, his crimson eyes trailing down to the patch of darkness that covered the spot where your bodies connected, catching a few trails of fluids staining the sheets with a fresh coating.

“The sounds you’re making… They’re as beautiful as you are, my love. I wonder what else that pretty mouth of yours can do… Hey. I seem to have forgotten how your lips feel around my cock… Would you care to give me a reminder after this, Treasure?”

* * *

“Aah… Akira…”

“Tsk. Look at you… You look so beautiful when you’re moaning my name like that, but we still have some catching up to do, don’t we, darling?”

That was what Akira hissed into your ear as, from behind, the noiret incubus moved in and out of you at an excruciating, languid pace. His clawed fingers lightly dug into your smooth skin as his hands gripped a hold of your hips, not enough to hurt you or draw blood of course, but it was certainly noticeable. His hips slowly and carefully tapped into your behind, voicing a breathy chuckle as his tongue trailed a gummy trail up your neck.

The scent of strawberries made itself known as you took in a breath, a reminder of the sweet fruit he’d eaten earlier as he teased you. The delightfully sweet scent lingered on his breath as his lips curved, blowing air on the sweating skin of your neck, the part that he just licked, snickering as you shuddered upon instinct. However, he grunted when your hips rolled back to meet his especially hard, a smirk curling your lips as you looked back over your shoulder as his vermilion irises shimmered.

It wasn’t in annoyance or anger, but purely out of desire. Actually, it wasn’t just lust the noiret demon felt, but of recognizing a challenge when he saw it, and he most certainly saw the daring glint in your dark, wanton eyes. Akira had no issues with identifying the quiet light of _try-to-get-me-to-beg-Akira_ in your eyes, silently daring him to do whatever he wanted, whatever he felt was necessary to get you to beg, to mewl for him.

A chuckle left his lips as in response to the unspoken declaration of a tug-of-war, a battle of wills between you and him, Akira ground his hips into your buttocks for a few short and sharp thrusts, pulling a delightful little coo of carnal appreciation from you. The noise soon switched for a low whine of frustration, a noise that caused the noiret demon to simper devilishly as he breathed a laugh into your ear.

“Sweetheart,” he hissed in your ear, returning to his slow, languid pace. “You have _no idea_ what you’re getting yourself into right now.”

“Oh, trust me, I do know what I’m getting into, but I’m— _ahh_ —delaying it for as long as I can, Akira,” you replied, breathing a short laugh.

Your white-knuckled fists clutched the expensive-looking sheets, the covers that had long since become unkempt, messy, besmirched with sweat and signs of previous climaxes having been reached, showing in the form of fluids staining and mixing on the lavish covers.

“I accept your challenge, love. I wonder how long you’ll last this round,” Akira crooned into your ear, a suggestive undertone ensnaring the words he uttered, tainting his voice.

The noiret incubus enunciated his own dare as a hand left your hip, reaching around to drift between your legs as slowly, carefully, his talons spread your entrance apart before gently prodding your slick folds. The red-eyed _man_ breathed a chuckle into your neck as you hitched in a breath, gasping as the contrast between his warm digits and the tips of his tapered claws was clear, but you certainly didn’t mind.

That is, if the gush of liquid that sullied his fingers and gathered in the palm of his hand was any indication that, no, you honestly _didn’t_ mind.

A husky laugh warmed the skin of your neck as, with a well-timed and sudden thrust of his hips, a small but quick current of heat surged through you, causing your perception to become distorted as white clouded your vision for a few moments.

“Are you ready to give into me? I won’t show you any mercy. You know how _merciless_ I can be, don’t you, dear?” Akira asked, his question hanging in the air as he awaited a response from you.

You did know. Good lord did you know how relentless he could be in bed, but even so…

You gathered the last few shreds of pride you had, your tongue darting out to lick your lips as your mouth popped open.

You were quick to give a reply, however, not the type he was expecting from you.

“I _dare_ you to make me beg, Akira.”

The room was silent for a few moments, silent say for the king-sized bed creaking and groaning in tune with Akira’s slow thrusts but, finally, there was another noise.

A laugh. A chuckle. A snicker. A simper of amusement as the fragrant scent of strawberries made itself known as you inhaled through your nose, a gasp leaving your slightly open lips as the smirking demon flicked his wrist, gently dragging the tips of his clawed fingers against your moist walls.

“If that is your wish… So be it. I will do _whatever it takes_ to have you mewling for me, my kitten.”

* * *

A warm breath of air passed your lips in the form of a sharp exhale, a breath that hung in the chilly air of the bedroom you and Akira shared in the small, cozy apartment room you both called “home.” Your vision was covered by blackness or rather, the silk blindfold that hindered your vision.

You swallowed a gulp as your eyelashes fluttered over the silky veil covering your eyes, a few beads of sweat trailing down from your perspiring crown. You instinctively tugged at the torn pieces of cotton that kept your wrists secured to the headrest of your bed, the very same strips of cotton that had once been your nightshirt, trying to pull your hands free, but to no avail.

He had made sure you couldn’t break free unless he wanted you to, tying you up after you expressed your consent for your movements to be restricted. The same went for your lack of vision; he only wrapped the blindfold over your eyes after you consented to it, tying a loose knot on the back of your head to keep the blindfold in place. You could see nothing, but you could still feel the velvety blindfold each time you blinked.

The loss of your vision meant that your other senses were on high alert, doing their best to substitute for your temporary blindness. You felt the cotton bindings stretching as you gave them a few more experimental tugs, but they remained in place. You felt the restraints digging into your skin, letting you know that there would surely be marks on your wrists if you struggled too often, if you tried to break free too violently.

More importantly, you felt something else—actually, _two_ different sensations.

The first sensation was the feeling of hands touching your skin, the tingle of fingers skimming the apex of your bare thighs, followed by fingertips ghosting across the skin they lightly traversed over as they slipped between your thighs, gently pushing them apart. A chill wormed its way up and down your spine as a soft chuckle was heard in the darkness of the bedroom, magnified thanks to your ears straining to hear something, anything at all.

The second sensation was felt by the sound of a soft whoosh of an exhale as it whispered over your bare stomach, hissing its way past curved lips. The small, brief breeze and the chill it brought to your skin, short-lived as it was, successfully caused a tremble to temporarily possess you as your body shuddered in response.

You heard the bed covers rustle, you felt the mattress sink as someone crawled close, close, and closer still. The sheets shifted, the mattress sunk as you sensed someone staring at you from above. A breath left your parted lips, an exhale that was swallowed as warm lips were pressed to your mouth. The lip-lock was brief, painfully brief, and you felt teeth gently ensnaring your lower lip before pulling away in a sort of farewell. The sheets rustled with a soft, crisp noise, and the mattress sunk as the person lowered himself down to whisper in your ear.

“Are you sure you’re fine with this tonight, love?”

You swallowed, nodding your head as you whispered, “Yes, Akira.”

Even though you couldn’t see him, you could feel the incubus’s eyes remaining on you in quiet contemplation for a few moments. Finally, the mattress shifted and the sheets rustled as the noiret demon moved.

There was silence for a few moments, a stillness that permeated the darkness of the bedroom, but at last, there was a noise. The sound of a blade scraping over the end table caught your attention, resulting in you sucking in a quick, quiet breath as the sheets rustled, the mattress sinking as Akira crawled back to his previous position.

For the second time that night, in the dimly lit darkness of the bedroom you shared with Akira, you sensed a pair of eyes focused on you, and only you.

For the second time that night, you felt a pair of lips pressing to yours in a kiss that was sweet, short-lived, polished off with a small nibble on your bottom lip before leaning away.

“The safe word is red.”

Before you could open your mouth to voice your affirmation, you stiffened as there was the feeling of a knife lying flat on your collarbone. The difference between your sweating skin and the cold blade was obvious, all the more so when the knife was flipped so that its pointed tip trailed a path between the valley of your breasts.

You stiffened instinctively as a cold sweat broke out across your forehead, beads of icy sweat trailed down your skin as you took in a slow, deep breath to calm yourself. Your fingers twitched on impulse, a shudder possessed you as the cool blade ghosted across the bare skin of your stomach, slightly moist with sweat as the knife traveled down further, stopping at the hem of your underwear.

You hitched in a breath as the knife was directed to trace the outline of the thin, lacy underwear, skimming its shimmering edge across the expanse of your bare abdomen. The knife ghosted around the slight bump of your body, near your hipbone before slipping under the thin strip of your underwear, lifting it up.

For a few short moments, there was a breeze that whispered over the bare skin Akira uncovered, making its presence known as it faintly traversed over your bare, lightly sweaty skin. Suddenly, there was a sharp rip as the steel blade cut through the flimsy strap of your lacy panties, followed by the other strap being cut with an discernibly sharp rip.

The feeling of your underwear being tugged away from your body didn’t go unnoticed by you.

The feeling of a chill worming up and down your spine didn’t go unnoticed by you.

The feeling of a shudder possessing your bare form didn’t go unnoticed by you.

For a few moments the atmosphere was still within the darkness that permeated your bedroom, as though someone had pressed a mute button on the Earth itself, but finally, there was a noise that made itself known to your ears.

A laugh. A chuckle. A simpering croon as you sensed someone looming above you, leaning in to whisper in your ear.

“Pay attention. My next trick will have you _singing_ , Treasure.”


End file.
